The Untold Story of a Hero
by AlyssTheJudicator
Summary: Original story. Features a post-apocalyptic world and the challenges faced by a team of survivors.


The year was Two thousand and ninety-four, and an amazing discovery had been made. However, like all things, it would prove worse than most people imagined. No one knows exactly who approved it so quickly because; after all, they only had months of research on it. But it hit the shelves anyways, bringing immediate money to the companies that supported it.

"A cure for the weakness of humanity", it was.

It didn't just heal disease; it helped people abandon all thoughts of murder, rape, racism. In short, it was an final cure.

In the beginning, people did claim that it worked. They felt insane from so much happiness and peace. And it was these few people who said yes, that doomed the entire world. Everyone wanted a piece of this "miracle" and so, before long, about a third of the entire population had this one shot coursing through their veins. And that was when things got ugly.

The very first few people that tried it felt that their happiness was inhumane, and they soon died. No one knew the exact reason, some even claimed it was suicide. But then, they came back. No one could explain it, this mystery. And the people who came back? They were no longer happy. They were savage, insane, and they wanted flesh and blood.

They were truly "cured", these creatures. They felt almost no emotion that was relevant to man. They only felt the need to feed, the heat of pursuit. They no longer spoke. The "weakness" of humanity turned out to be humanity itself.

And so, before long, around one-third of the population turned into monsters. They died and were reborn. Not as humans, but as beasts in their full right, they were Zombies of a different kind. But, the ones that started it, the government, did nothing to stop it.

They locked the doors. They sealed themselves off. And the cure's true purpose was revealed. It turned out that it was all an experiment. They knew what would happen. But instead, they let it run free to see how the rest of the word would survive it. It was a needy experiment based on self want, self-interest. They did not care how the others fared, if there would be any survivors. They only wanted the pure entertainment out of this.

Luckily, there were some people that were not infected that were prepared. This was something that those weird, outcast families had always known. They had planned it out for decades. They knew that their government was not to be trusted, and held themselves proud in the fact that their superstitions were right all along. These were the ones that opened the doors to their houses, the ones that set up barricades. These were the ones that let people take food and weapons from their shops without paying for them. They were the beginning commanders of a war they knew was coming, but one full of inexperienced soldiers. Of course, some of them ran. But it was proven early that those who ran met with those creatures…. and were turned into one of them. They found out this disease had advanced greatly in such a short period, enabling it to contaminate at the slightest scratch or bite.

Pretty soon, people had to learn to fight for themselves. Of course, they were greatly weeded out, but at least they had now fully understood the situation they were in. Children grew up quickly, learning how to run at the first sight of danger. Teens became adults and knew what weapon worked best to defend their families. They ran. They sought shelter. And at last, they knew how to slowly defeat these monsters. They learned after so many countless deaths, that their brain was the one thing essential to them, as well as being able to feed before the end of three days.

However, the monsters had the advantage of being large in numbers. They soon turned millions and millions of people, and this made things only worse. An army was established as a form of protection and slowly, one by one, they found the best soldiers of their generation. An army of two thousand men and women was made, small, but still dangerous enough to affect the numbers of the Infected. Eventually, the army helped kill the Infected, but it was still at such an insufficient rate. The monsters wreaked havoc, until only the army remained. They sought shelter and fought them off. The chances were extremely slim of surviving; their food supply was running low. But they were still warriors, these 2,000 men and women. Since it was still an proper size of people, they assigned ranks and "Captain Generals" for order. The Captain Generals were only chosen for their remarkable skill and leadership, the dragons in a pen of alligators.

And among these Captain Generals stood out a woman by the name of Sayuri. She was General Captain Number four, and commander of a squad of fifty men and women. She was transcendent in power and skill. She was chosen as Captain General not only because of her unmatched swordsmanship and extreme accuracy, but because she was one of the most heartfelt Captains. She felt her squad as her second family, doing as much as possible for them. She was the one that got everyone back alive, the one who turned back to save her comrades, even though chances were slim at the time. And for this, every squad member in service to her was extremely loyal and would react to her first call.

Although, there was something else that was incredibly unique about her as well. She possessed special powers. She could control every element and bend it towards her will. She would call upon rain and it would come, given that she imagined it. She did not know how she had acquired these powers, only that she could use them when she was in danger. However, she earned her title not by using these powers, but by testing her limits. Her squad knew of her powers, but they were loyal to her for her only. Whenever someone fell back or was injured, there would be no question that she would come back. She would never let her squad die; she needed them there with her. Because of this, they were considered the best squad in the entire army and she was even asked to move to a different squad.

"No" she said, "Why would I ever leave the only family I have left?"

However, as much as they were progressing, the battle was still being lost. And soon, the original two thousand men of the army shrunk to a mere 200 soldiers, led by four Captain Generals.

Out of the original 20 Captain Generals, only four remained. And you could easily say that these were the best Captains out there, each of them with a unique skill. The first one that survived was Captain General Three, Rei Moto. His fighting style was unheard of, for he used only Senbon and steel string. However, he was one of the quickest out there and had even defeated an army of one hundred Infected singlehandedly in ten minutes. He was of Asian descent, having come from a line of once great emperors and warriors. He was short, skinny, and very tiny. He had black hair and the most beautiful eyes. Many said that when he used to look at them straight in the eyes while talking, they became so mesmerized that they forgot what he was saying and often mistook them for light blue or dark green. But one day, something happened. And then, gone were complaints from others or mixed orders. Gone were the lights from those eyes. Because from that day on, he never opened them again.

The second Captain General that was able to make it out alive was Captain General Eight, who insisted on the name of Harley Black. Not much was known about him, except that his weapon of choice was a steel whip that charged electricity and turned into a sword when needed be. Many did not know about his past, and he did not want to tell them. He had green eyes, the silkiest long black hair, and always wore his leather jacket along his black jeans and studded belt.

The third Captain General that was left was Captain General Ten, who was named Riley. She was one of the few women who made it this far, and she had a reason too. She was Southern, from what once was Texas in the Former United States. Her skill and primary weapon were guns. "Give me a gun and a target, see if I can't hit it" she would always say. Many of the deceased Captain Generals said that she was so astonishing; many believed her to be a reincarnation of Billy the Kid, the young feared cowboy of American legend. And she was young, entering the Captain General's rank at the age of 12. And the fourth and last Captain General that survived? It was none other than Sayuri, who still had as much fight in her as always.


End file.
